Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest
Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest (フェアリーテイル １００年クエスト Fearī Teiru Hyaku-nen Kuesuto) is a Japanese manga series by Atsuo Ueda and the sequel to the main series Fairy Tail. Plot After overcoming the threat of Acnologia and Zeref, Fairy Tail has become stronger and more energetic! The 100 year quest which Natsu and company left for, and also to the members who had remained at the guild, something new is going to happen!? Although the story was supposed to have concluded, a new adventure now begins right where Chapter 545 left off! The sequel manga is divided into sub-arcs as followed: *'Water Dragon God arc' (水神竜編 Suijinryū Hen): Chapter 1 - Chapter 24 *'Wood Dragon God arc' (木神竜編 Mokushinryū Hen): Chapter 25 - ongoing Manga Illustrated by Atsuo Ueda with the storyboards provided by Hiro Mashima, "Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest" is the official sequel manga that was serialized in Magazine Pocket beginning from July 25, 2018. The first issue was also available in the 34th issue of Weekly Shonen Magazine. As of the August 22nd, 2018 issue releasing Chapter 5 for free and Chapter 6 for purchase, the sequel series began a bi-weekly schedule release. Volume List |ch2=011. 刃､ 鎧､ 灰 |ch3=012. 星と雷 |ch4=013. 水の巡り合わせ |ch5=014. 雨と陰 |ch6=015. 白く染まる |ch7=016. 灰と暗雲 |ch8=017. 水神竜 |ch10= おなやみルーシィ |ch9=018. 苦渋の決断 |eng1=010. Diabolos of the Cutting Heart |eng2=011. Blade, Armor, Ash |eng3=012. Stars and Lightning |eng4=013. A Maritime Meeting |eng5=014. Rain and Shadow |eng6=015. Dyed White |eng7=016. Ash and Dark Clouds |eng8=017. The Holy Water Dragon |eng9=018. A Bitter Decision |eng10='Omake': Lucy's Lament |characters=Natsu Dragneel *Happy *Touka *White Wizard *Mercphobia *Kiria *Skullion Raider *Madmole *Brandish μ }} 　 |ch9=026. レインヒルにて |ch10=027. 木神竜アルドロン |ch11= もやもやエルザ |eng1=019. From the Depths |eng2=020. Lineage of Fire |eng3=021. Burn it All |eng4=022. Team Effort |eng5=023. The Blessed Harbor Town |eng6=024. All's Well that Ends Well |eng7=025. Fairy Nail |eng9=026. At Rainhill |eng10=027. Aldoron, Wood Dragon God |eng11='Omake': Gloomy Erza |characters=Mercphobia *Ignia *Lucy Heartfilia *Natsu Dragneel }} |ch3=030. ケンカ祭り |ch4=031. 対峙する妖精たち |ch5=032. |ch6=033. 痛み |ch7=034. 新たなる資格たち |ch9=035. 霊龍のレイス |ch10=036. 混戦のドラシール |ch11= ボロボロガジル |eng1=028. Rule of White |eng2=029. White Out |eng3=030. Fighting Festival |eng4=031. Opposing Fairies |eng5=032. Star Dress Mix |eng6=033. Pain |eng7=034. New Assassins |eng9=035. Ghost Dragon Wraith |eng10=036. Melee at Drasil |eng11 = Omake: Beat Up Gajeel |characters=White Wizard *Aldoron *Lucy Heartfilia *Natsu Dragneel *Gajeel Redfox }} |ch2=038. シンクロ率 |ch3=039. 繭竜マユマユ |ch4=040. 血よりも濃い |ch5=041. 反撃の切り札 |ch6=042. ギルドの為なら |ch7=043. 勘違い |ch8=044. 紅の激闘 |ch9=045. 紅の決着 |eng1=037. Beta Heaven |eng2=038. Synchro Rate |eng3=039. Cocoon Dragon Coocoo |eng4=040. Thicker Than Blood |eng5=041. Trump Card For A Counterattack |eng6=042. If It's For The Guild |eng7=043. Misunderstanding |eng8=044. A Crimson Battle |eng9=045. Red Conclusion |characters=Laxus Dreyar *Erza Scarlet *Mavis Vermillion *Zeref Dragneel *Natsu Dragneel *Wraith }} Chapters Not Yet In Tankōbon Format * 046. White Will (白の意志) * 047. The Tyrannic Sticky Dragon (暴虐の粘竜) * 048. Fifth Generation Dragon Force (第五世代ドラゴンフォース) * 049. The Last Orb (最後のオーブ) * 050. ??? * 051. ??? * 052. ??? * 053. ??? * 054. ??? * 055. ??? * 056. ??? * 057. ??? * 058. ??? * 059. ??? * 060. ??? * 061. ??? * 062. ??? * 063. ??? * 064. ??? * 065. ??? * 066. ??? * 067. ??? * 068. ??? * 069. ??? * 070. ??? Cover Gallery Volumes Trivia *Before the official title was revealed, the sequel was tentatively called Fairy Tail Zokuhen ( 　 続編 Fearī Teiru Zokuhen, lit. "Fairy Tail Sequel"). References Category:Fairy Tail